powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Lauren Winters
Lauren Winters is a mysterious and self-sufficient mercenary, she's known for gathering needed information, but also charging quite the hefty penny. She was also a torturer for a long time; then she became a bounty hunter and then joined the Ten Heroes. She was known as Mr. 99 back in her Ten Heroes days. Rumor has it she was the strongest member of the Mighty Ten Heroes! Goes by''' Lauren Winters now. Information Hailing from a distinguished evil ninja family, she was taught from a young age that strength is righteousness, but dispite this upbringing she is really sweet and caring for the weak. She does however have a tendency to overestimate her own ability, anyone can see that she is obviously a narcissist, but this is not the case. Lauren's Current Appearance Lauren is described as having the external appearance of around a tall 17 year old girl. Lauren is rather well-endowed and has long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes. She has a mole under her left eye. She wears a black cloak over a revealing low-cut neck line that goes down below her navel, which is open on the back with a black mini-skirt, she wears a long cape to cover her. Her forearms are covered in bandages and she wears gloves. She wears black thigh-high socks, her legs have leather straps, and her ankles are bound with metal rings. She wears black lace underwear. Lauren's Current Personality Lauren is shown to be generally kind to people, but can be very frank at times. She is also seen to be completely comfortable when Mitsuyoshi walks in on her when she is in her underwear, much to Aya's chagrin. She values humans and their lives enough that she is outraged when they are exploited in despicable fashions; this is displayed greatly when, despite how they are dead, Lauren does not see any of her animated corpses as expendible as she prefers to see no harm come to them. Secretly, she is very scared of being seen as weak, knowing that, in the Assassination Division, if she became dead weight she'd be taken out to keep her silent. She also displays an unstable mental attachment to her fallen comrades as she keeps them as her corpse dolls. When Mine was severely injured and about to die, she states that it allows them to be "together forever", and she intends to add Sasuke Sarutobi to this collection. She also seems to play with the corpses of those she has killed, as well as keeping powerful ones to use in her permanent collection, which is limited to ten. Powers Past Life Power Access- '''Coming Soon... Reanimation- She possesses the Book of the Dead which allows her to revive the dead and contain souls within the pages of the book. *Army Manipulation- Grand Flame Manipulation- Body Supremacy- Intuitive Aptitude- *Martial Arts Intuition- She is a trained in Systema, Pro-Wrestling and, Karate. *Psychological Intuition- *Danger Intuition- *Anatomical Intuition- Lauren has an extensive knowledge of human physiology due to having been a torturer for a long time; this is shown when she dissected the body of Tara after her death looking for anything telling. Overall, she is quite intelligent and invents new torture methods. Psychic Shield- Musical Empathy- Demon Ice Manipulation- See Equipment, Skills and, Abilities for more information... Stealth Tactics- Unfettered Body- *Semi-Immortality- *Life Resilience- *Multiple Lives- She had 98 past lives and this is here last life that she has Supernatural Condition (Master Level)- She has incalculable strength, she is fast enough to move at the speed of sound via Flash Steps, and (almost) invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. Causality Perception- *Master Tactician- Yo-yo Proficiency- Master Swordswoman- Archive Magic- *Weakness Combat- Victoria's Secret Compartment- Equipment, Skills and, Abilities Lauren mainly fights with her Yo-yo, but can easily switch to wielding Hextuple Katana or using her Nodachi if she wishes. Physical Abilities Lauren being an ex-bounty hunter and mercenary suggests she has a fair amount of combat training; she has shown herself to be quite adept with these weapons even without having to resort to her Distortion Drives. Lauren fights with a yo-yo and her ninety-nine hidden weapons, being skilled with the former, able to perform tricks with it and going as far as using it as a weapon. She also wields Hextuple Katana set called "Black Paper Moon" and a named Nodachi "March of the Daed". She is shown to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well, possessing great physical strength, such as when she sent Yumi crashing to the ground in one kick, or when she slammed Hanzo through the ground in their first meeting. She was also able to slam Suzuka into a wall with relatively little effort. However, she doesn't realize this herself; she subconsciously manifest a chain-like whip with various sized sickles attached to it to slash her opponents. Distortion Drives March of the Dead is a Nodachi-type Distortion Drive that is able to control a maximum of ten corpses of those whom it has killed. The user can also manipulate the skills and abilities the reanimated corpses had in life. The puppets are known to retain their habits, desires and traces of personality that they had in life, sometimes enabling Lauren to utilize these to her advantage. However, it can backfire as well, as seen when Darkest Night managed to destroy Shaka who hesitated to attack it when it disguised herself as his fellow tribesman. For each puppet Lauren actively controls, they become weaker. If a puppet is destroyed, it causes the user to release control and the user regains some power. She uses the ten corpses that are animated by March of the Dead to lead her normal zombies animated by her necromancy into battle. She also possesses a powerful Katana-type Distortion Drive called Black Paper Moon that allows her to manipulate Demon ice, create Demon ice from nothing and create illusions made from lunar energy. She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. However, using her Distorion Drive on a massive scale like that render her unable to use it for a while and must rest. Her trump card allows her to freeze time. Despite what many think; the Hextuple Katana she wields by the same name are decoy magic tech. The real Black Paper Moon is fused with her blood after she drank it in her first life. Other Abilities She also has a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent even at long distances. She is perfectly able to sense that someone is spying on her. Also, all of her senses especially that of smell, is incredibly strong. Lauren has an extensive knowledge of human physiology due to having been a torturer for a long time; this is shown when she dissected the body of Tara after her death looking for anything telling. Overall, she is quite intelligent and invents new torture methods and moves, such as her trump card Akashic Records. Familiar Lauren also has a pet dragon that she flies around on. Limits Is highly susceptible to Empathic Conversion because how she was in her past life Weak against users of Mind Control and Love Inducement Weak against users of Orang Minyak Physiology because of what she did to females in her past life Her dragon is weak against fire magic She can be harmed by magic attacks For each puppet Lauren actively controls, she become weaker. Using the Black Paper Moon on a massive scale like that render her unable to use it for a while and must rest Her Archive Magic must scan her enemies before it can be used Her breasts are her weakest point Her achievements are limited by the means at her disposal At times her body can not keep pace with her perceptive abilities She can only perceive what is in her immediate physical field of perception Her MP3's battery drains faster when exposed to either Trivia The '99' in her name is the size of her bust, in centimeters as well as the number of gadgets she hides on her body. Her theem: Strike Back Category:Blog posts